cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Gordon
Leo Gordon (1922 - 2000) Screenwriter Movie Deaths: *''Gun Fury'' (1953) [Tom Burgess]: Walking toward Phil Carey, he is shot out of picture by one of Carey's gang. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hondo'' (1953) [Ed Lowe]: Shot to death by John Wayne after Leo tries to shoot John in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Yellow Mountain'' (1954)[Drake]: Gunned down in the street by Lex Barker after challenging him to draw. (Thanks to Brian) *''Man with the Gun'' (1955) [Ed Pinchot]: Shot to death by Robert Mitchum after Leo draws his gun on Robert. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ten Wanted Men'' (1955) [Frank Scavo]: Crushed to death by debris after Randolph Scott knocks him into a support pillar at the end of a fight in a wrecked saloon. (Thanks to Brian) *''Santa Fe Passage'' (1955) [Tuss MacLawery]: Shot dead by Rod Cameron who has figured out Gordon's been running guns to the Indians. (Thanks to Brian) *''Robber's Roost'' (1955) [Jeff]: Chased by Peter Graves' gang, he is shot off his horse. (Thanks to Brian) *''7th Cavalry'' (1956) [Vogel]: Shot in the back with an arrow by a Sioux warrior. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Restless Breed'' (1957) [Cherokee]: Goes for his gun to shoot Scott Brady, who is holding him and Jim Davis at gunpoint, and is shot down, doesn't die immediately, tries to grab his gun later and is finished off. (Thanks to Brian) *''Apache Territory'' (1958) [Pvt Zimmerman]: One of 12 people besieged at a waterhole he tries to break out and is gunned down. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Jayhawkers!'' (1959) [Jake Barton]: Shot 3 times in the chest by Jeff Chandler for failing to correct the false information given to Jeff by Henry Silva. (Thanks to Brian) *''Tarzan Goes to India'' (1962) [Bryce]: Knocked off of a cliff during a fight with Jock Mahoney. *''Kings of the Sun'' (1963) [Hunac Ceel]: Thrown off a pyramid by Yul Brynner at the end of a battle. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Haunted Palace (1963) '[Edgar Weeden / Ezra Weeden]: In a dual roll, 'Ezra' is portrayed in flashbacks, while his descendant 'Edgar' is burned to death in his fireplace while fighting a ghoul while Vincent Price watches on as a result of a curse that was inflicted upon 'Ezra' in the past. Television Deaths: *Cheyenne: The Outlander (1955)' Macdonald:'' Shot to death in a shoot-out with Clint Walker. *''Gunsmoke: Hack Prine (1956) '[Hack Prine]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with James Arness on the city street. He dies moment afterwards while talking to James. *Tombstone Territory: Guns of Silver (1957)' Carter: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Pat Conway. *The Rifleman: The Angry Gun (1958) '''Jordan: ''Crushed to death by falling rocks. *Have Gun Will Travel: The Fifth Man ''(1959) '[Bert Talman] Shot by Richard Boone in a gunfight. *''Rawhide: Incident of the Valley in Shadow'' (1959) '[''Daggett]: Shot to death by John Erwin as Leo was about to kill Rick Jason and Eric Fleming so he could collect the bounty Fay Spain's parents had offered for her return. *Have Gun Will Travel: The Last Judgement (1961) 'Moley:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. *''Bonanza: The Deadly Ones (1962) 'Forsythe: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Lorne Greene. *[[The High Chaparral (1967 series)|The High Chaparral: Gold Is Where You Leave It ''(1968)']] [Lije Driskill]: Leo and Ted Gehring have taken Mark Slade hostage, they string him up by his ankles and start a fire under his head, Apache style. As the fire starts smoking they are both shot from distance by Cameron Mitchell. *''Gunsmoke: The Town Tamers'' (1974) [Badger]: Shot dead by James Arness as he goes for his gun when James tries to arrest him. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections Mr. Lynn Cartwright Gordon, Leo Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1922 Births Category:2000 Deaths Category:World War Two veteran Category:Writers Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Prisoners Category:Death scenes by cystic fibrosis Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Heart attack victims Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths